


Can You Not?

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Klance week 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back during their times in the garrison, Lance and Keith were 'neck and neck' and Lance was gonna make sure that Keith would finally notice that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully sure how all of their garrison stuff works, but I’m assuming there’s like a certain level or year before where they were at when the show started. So that’s where this is set; pre Pidge, pre Shiro going missing, and pre Lance being an actual fighter pilot.

Klance Week 2016

Day 2 Love/Hate

Can You Not?

“I hate him so much,” Lance muttered under his breath, glaring from across the canteen. Keith was over there. With his stupid mullet and his stupid clothes and his stupid, cocky smirk and his stupid acquaintances and his stupid perfect fucking scores in the simulator.

“Yeah, I think we all know that,” Hunk snorted and Lance turned his glare to his friend, sitting beside him. He was already sneaking some of the food on Lance’s tray while Lance wasn’t looking. “Seriously, dude, you’re making it pretty obvious. Do you think he even notices you?”

“Of course he notices me!” Lance protested. “We’re practically neck and neck!”

“If by neck and neck you actually mean top of class and bottom of class,” Hunk offered.

“Just shut up and take my food,” Lance scoffed, shoving his tray over to his friend. “We’re totally neck and neck and I can prove it. We’ve got the simulator back-to-back today and I’m gonna make damn sure I beat his score.”

“Pretty sure you can’t beat perfect,” Hunk said and Lance jabbed him hard with his elbow.

“Anymore negativity like that and I might not help sneak you out this weekend to go catch that movie,” Lance said with a proud smirk. “Anyway, how do you even know about his scores? Aren’t you doing, like, special engineering stuff?”

“Maybe,” Hunk said. “But you do know that gossip goes around this place super quick, right? Especially when it’s about Keith. I mean, you should hear the way everyone talks about him, I swear it’s like everyone wants to get in his pants.”

“Well, I mean who doesn’t?” Lance blurted out and froze immediately after he said it. Hunk didn’t hesitate to burst out laughing, but the rest of the canteen was busy enough that no one noticed. Lance felt his entire face and, hell, even his chest heat up like wildfire. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“It means you totally wanna sleep with the best pilot of our generation,” Hunk said with a wicked smirk. Lance groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“I swear, Hunk, if you keep doing this I’m not sneaking you out at all,” Lance said pointedly.

“Come on! It’s funny!” Hunk said happily. “Hey, tell you what. If you do manage to beat him in the simulator, he’s guaranteed to notice you. And then you can ask him to sleep with you.”

“Shut up,” Lance groaned. “If you tell a single person…”

“Oh I won’t,” Hunk said. “Well, maybe I’ll hold it over your head occasionally, but just if I really need something.”

“Whatever,” Lance said, straightening up. “Once we’re out of here and I ace my way past him and I become a fighter pilot we can never see him again.”

“Uh huh, yeah, I’m sure,” Hunk said. “And tell me when pigs start to fly, too, I would love to see that day. Because I’m pretty sure you’re a cargo pilot.”

“Save it,” Lance said pointedly. He might not be a fighter pilot, but that certainly didn’t mean he didn’t do his fair amount of cleaning and pleading to get into the simulators. Nothing fancy like the people ahead of them with teams and all that, but single simulators. Ones that he normally didn’t crash when he flew them. “I’m gonna kick his ass today.”

* * *

Keith hated having to stand with the other cadets after going through the simulator. Too many people too close. That and he hated watching people fail the simulator so badly. Like the kid right now, who seemed so confident and boisterous before running inside. He was currently spiraling towards the ground. Keith honestly never wanted to be in a ship with him ever.

Finally, the simulation came to an end and the pilot stumbled out, still a little dizzy from all the spirals, probably. He was smirking as he came out, however, and before the general could go over what he did wrong, he walked right up to Keith. He opened his mouth, apparently to say something, but all that came out was vomit.

Keith immediately stepped back, thankful nothing actually hit him. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Keith stared at the pilot in complete awe as he recovered, taking in a few deep breaths.

“The name’s Lance,” the pilot said, still just as confident as before. “Remember it.”

“And this is why you’re a cargo pilot,” the general said, pushing the kid through the crowd and out of the way.

Lance…That name sounded vaguely familiar. Keith thought it through for a while, but a few memories came back. That wasn’t the only time the same pilot had said those words to him. Almost every week, after the simulator, he would talk to him. Normally, he didn’t throw up, but it was normal. And damn was it annoying. It was a breath of fresh air compared to all the people trying to get to know him because of his skill or because of his connection to some of the older pilots. But still, Keith couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

Not to mention that this time Lance had actually tried to throw up on him in order to stay remembered.

“I hate him…” Keith muttered under his breath.


End file.
